


Are You Awake? Re-Written

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ;), Anal, Anal Sex, But a little different, Fluff, Grinding, Kisses, M/M, SLEEPOVER YAY, Smut, Smutt, a little crying I guess, i know just like the other one, if ya know what I mean, same as other one but with smut, this one is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Same as the other thing but with smut this time.On request, of course, this one goes to you Beb ;)





	Are You Awake? Re-Written

*this is gonna sound a little close to the original but since it's based off of that who cares really*

Aaron was always a quiet boy. Kept his opinions close to himself, because where would he get sharing them all? He thought that if he kept to himself, no one would get mad at him for favoring. 

This sort of reserved personality carried into Aaron's teen years, and would go for the rest of his life. Now, nearly 19, he had a high opinion of someone that he was less inclined to share than usual.

It was mostly because the someone was his love interest, but also because this someone happened to be his best-friend-that-he-also-hated. Loud mouthed, show-off Alexander Hamilton who happened to have goddamned gorgeous eyes.

Although they were polar opposites, Aaron liked to think that they were twin-souls, and comforted himself with the phrase "opposites attract." It's not like he could just stop loving Alexander, so Aaron just kept quiet and hoped.

Alas, hoping and not acting got him nowhere for nearly a year and a half. They were study-buddies a lot of the time, and worked as partners as well (almost like lawyers, one might say). 

One one such occasion where they were partnering on a project, Aaron was over to Alex's house. He was painfully aware of how close they were sitting as Alex babbled. 

Aaron put in earbuds and if the other boy noticed he didn't mention it. He just kept on ranting as the earbuds almost, but not quite drowned out his words.

They ended up working late. Alexander proposed that Aaron should "sleep here at my place."

"I'm fine with it, we can go to class together tomorrow morning," Alex said.

"Um, sure, if it's really ok with you," Came Aaron's muttered response as he felt his face heat up. How could he POSSIBLY say no to this? 

Hours later, Aaron was fit to burst, internally screaming. He was lying under layers of blankets, next to ALEXANDER HAMILTON. He was lying so that he faced Alexander's back, listening wide-eyes to his drowsy breathing. 

Aaron had to say something. If theres any time and place to admit to his feelings, it's here and now.

Clearing his throat a little, Aaron was nervous. In a small voice, he cleared a path for him to lay out his feelings to the night.

"Um... Alex?" He whispered. "Are you still awake?" No answer. Aaron cautiously continued.

"Ok... Um... This has been on my mind for a while and I just need to get it off my chest I guess -" he stuttered, laughing nervously. "Well... The thing is... You see... I uh...." 

Well, this was definitely going to be harder than he thought. He inhaled deeply and spat out his words in one breath.

"AlexanderHamiltonIaminlovewithyou," He felt better already. "I have been for the last year and a half," he finished.

Aaron sighed. Maybe he could finally sleep with a clear mind. 

"Do you really love me?"

Shit.

Maybe not.

"Uh.. W-what? I uh.."

"Do you really love me?" Alex said again, slower, turning over to face a madly blushing Aaron. He thought of lying. 'Haha no way! I'm straight as a ruler.' He'd say. But looking at Alexander's eyes (those eyes that defined his sexuality), he knew he couldn't. 

"....yes...." 

There was silence.

What would he say? Would he never talk to him again? Did Alex hate him now? Oh god, Alex hated him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he shrunk down.

"Well then," Began Alexander. Here it was. Ultimate rejection. "I love you too."

Aaron began crying in relief. Alex pulled him close to hug him, kiss the top of his head, and relish the fact that he got to be the big spoon. Aaron did not mind being the little spoon. 

He stopped crying after a little, still being cuddled from behind. He sighed. 

"I have loved you for a year and half and it killed me, Alex," Aaron smiled. "All that time, and I wanted to-" he stopped. Half the things he found himself wanting to do with Alex weren't exactly Disney material. 

Alex pulled him closer. "What was that, Little Burr?" He laughed. *gotta use the name. Every time, my children*

Aaron's breath caught in his throat. He loved Alexander. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, do things he's never wanted the way he did now. Experimentally, he rolled his hips a little.

From the small gasp he heard behind his ear, he guessed that Alex liked it. Aaron ground his hips, loving the way Alexander (HIS Alexander!) felt behind him. Aaron felt himself grow semi-hard as Alex gripped his hips. "God I love you," came the hoarse whispers. 

Soon both were completely hard. Had Aaron known this would be happening, he would've just told Alex earlier. Aaron turned to face Alexander again, eliciting a small whine at the loss of friction. He began to kiss him, trailing down his neck. 

"Do you want to take my clothes off?" Aaron whispered into Alex's neck.

"Yes," Alex groaned.

Alexander pulled Aaron's sleep-shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor next to the bed. He tugged off Aaron's pants, too, taking his boxers with them. 

"My Little Burr," He said almost smugly, trailing a finger on Aaron's chest.

Aaron smiled and took off Alex's clothes too, but slowly, and it had the other boy babbling a little.

"Just take them off, no you don't have to untie the drawstring on my pants! As much as I look amazing and I know you love looking at my chest, please, just take off the shirt - you asshOLE," came his steady stream of words, cut off when Aaron grasped his ass. Letting go, he finally pulled off Alex's boxers, letting his erection spring free. 

"Alright, where's the lube and condoms?" Aaron drawled. 

"Top shelf, under the t-shirts." He waved in the general direction of his shelf. Aaron dug in the drawer until he found what he was looking for crawling back under the blankets. 

Placing the bottle of lubricant and the condom in Alex's hands, he grinned less-than-innocently. 

"You can top," he said. Alexander nodded and threw off the bedsheets. 

Alex slathered his fingers in the lube, spreading Aaron's legs out in front of him. Cautiously, he inserted a finger. Aaron shuddered. It was cold and it hurt a little but damn it felt GOOD. 

As Alexander worked him open he rolled his hips to get more friction. Alex inserted another finger, scissoring them and making Aaron buck his hips. After a little while, Alex took out his fingers. Aaron whined. 

"Are you ready?" He looked at Aarom with concern. Aaron widened his eyes and nodded fast. Alex rolled the condom on his dick and slicked it with a generous amount of the lubricant.

"Whatever amount of lube you put on, double it," Aaron said. Alex raised a brow but complied.

Finally, he pushed in slowly, and waited for Aaron to adjust.

Aaron was seeing stars at the sudden rush of being filled. Sure, it hurt now, but it also came with a surging wave of pleasure. He moved a little, getting used to it. The pain subsided, and he nodded to Alex. 

Alexander pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in, falling into a rhythm. Aaron tilted his head back in a moan. Alex hit his prostate, making him cry out, and Alex adjusted and began to hit his prostate with every thrust. For the first time in a very long while, a string of words began to fall from Aaron's mouth.

"Fuck, Alex, you're so good. God I love you - SHIT." And the constant "faster, harder, YES," that fell from his mouth. Alexander, who was gripping Aaron's hips, moved one hand up to Aaron's cock, jerking him off in motion with his hips. The room was full of gasps, moans, and it didn't take long for Alex to join Aaron's stream of profanities and praises. 

Alex was the first to come, crying out Aaron's name. Aaron came not too long after, returning the favor. A few more sloppy thrusts helped them ride out their highs and Alex pulled out. He tied and tossed out his condom. They then collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting, sweaty messes. 

Alexander pulled Aaron close to him once again, and they kissed each other, whispered comforting words. "I love you" and "I love you too" passed between them multiple times. Soon a blanket was pulled up around them as they held each other and they shut their heavy eyes. They fell asleep smiling and content, dreaming about one another.


End file.
